Rapture
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: Three families. Two sisters on the run for a safe harbor, bringing with them internal demons on the rising. The Darley's, hell bent on taking over Boston. And the Mercer's. Just trying to get their lives back. Mercer's vs. Darley's. Who will suceed?


So, I decided that I wanted to try something fresh. I've been feeling a little trapped with writing on my other stories. So why not take a break for something new? I'm not very good with writing Jack or the Mercers. I mean I don't totally suck, but I'm not the sharpest pencil when it comes to coming with lines or anything for them. Billy Darley seems to be my specialty lol. Jack is very hard to figure out. Complex as ever. I forgot all about this idea see. One day I was drying my hair *pictures readers rolling eyes at author's flashback and telling her to shut the hell up* Yeah sorry about this lmao. But, anyways. I glanced at my Mom's perfume box from Victoria's Secret. The name of her perfume. Rapture. It dawned an idea inside of my head. And I thought Bobby and Billy. Jack and Joe. There's so much a like things there. You all know what I mean haha. I won't say at risk of sounding like a dumb ass. But, I found my post for this story on Mr. Hedlund (the forum section) and figured why not give this a try. Maybe since Billy is in the mix I'll do ok with the Mercer's. I came up with my youngest OC's middle name based on my Mom's best friend Melissa. Everyone knows actress Jessica Biel and Andrea Bowan played Julie Myer in Desperate Houswives. Tim, their father played Simon in Georgia Rule and he was also seen in the Family Stone. That's all I remember him by lol. Kassie DePiva plays Blair Kramer-McBain on an ABC Soap Opera One Life to Live. So now that my rant is done and you're all sighing with relief I will go now. Hope you like this.

_**********_

_*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, SUCH AS THE MERCER BROTHERS, THEIR FAMILIES. THAT CREDIT BELONGS SOLEY TO JOHN SINGLETON AND THE WRITERS OF THE MOVIE FOUR BROTHERS. I DO NOT STAKE ANY OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTERS OF BILLY OR JOE DARLEY, AS WELL AS THEIR FAMILY. THAT CREIDT IS GIVEN SOLEY TO THE WRITER'S OF THE MOVIE DEATH SENTENCE, JAMES WAN AND ANYONE ELSE THAT HAD OWNERSHIP OVER THAT MOVIE. I MAKE NO MONEY WHATSOEVER OVER THIS STORY. I ONLY CLAIM MY TWO OFC'S AND THEIR FAMILIES AND MY OWN PLOT. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS AND PLACES ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE ORIGINAL CREATORS. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! JUST SOME FANFICTION FUN. *_

_Cast of Rapture:_

**Katelyn Maria Presser- played by actress Jessica Biel**

**Kemly Melissa Presser-played by actress Andrea Bowen**

**Tim Presser-played by actor Dermont Mulroney**

**Maria Presser-played by actress Kassie DePiva**

**------------**

_Summary: _

**_It's simple..._**

_Two sides and two sisters._

**The Mercer's **vs. **The Darley's**

_**Katelyn Presser** is a twenty- seven year old fire cracker. Shes the older sister of **Kemly Presser,** a twenty-two year old bombshell. She can't stop feeling as if things would be different if she had just gave herself up so she and her family could be safe. With half of the dangers in Boston and Detroit lurking after the two, they decided to pull together and build a safe harbor. _

_But what always starts out as a good idea always crumbles around you..._

**Boston, Massachusetts- **The home of **Billy and Joe Darley. **_Joe is twenty-five and ready to prove himself. Billy is thirty-one and more than willing to go as far as murdering half of Boston to ensure himself. A dangerous game that he won't be able to steer his own coarse through._

**Detriot, Michigan-**_ The home of The Mercer brothers. It's been four, almost five years since the deal with Victor Sweet has been finished. But now there are new worries. **Bobby Mercer,** thirty-four years old and prepared for the worst. He's trying to manage Jack and keep his family safe. Jerry has extended his family and Angel has merily started his own. Bobby and Jack are the only two Mercer's who seemingly have nothing aside from their bonds to loose. _

_**Jack Mercer, **ready to forget his past and make known he can take care of himself. Pushing everything aside to take what he wants now. He's twenty-five and more than devious. He hasn't been passionate about anything for a long while. Scared of loosing someone he cares for. _

**_What happens when both families clash? Who gets the rights to the two sisters? Will Kate give into Bobby or Billy?_**

**_Will Kemly truly realize who she finally wants to give her innocence too? Jack or Joe? _**

_It's an all out battle. _

_**------------------------------------------------**_

**Preface!!!!**

_Breathing,__** an all too important process.**_

_**Sex **__an all too important pleasure._

The very physical aspect of my entire life. He's too strong to fight off and he's too good to not keep away from. **Bobby Mercer, **_everything a girl could want if she's not looking for any long-term goals. He knows how to feel and love. But he also knows when to use his muscle for something other than a good time. It's the most passionate blending of anything I've ever felt. He's smart, brave and hardheaded as hell. He makes me forget the times that I felt as if no one would ever be able to keep me safe. One swipe of his touch, one sweep of his breath on me. He knows what it means to care for a younger sibling. Though mine was by blood, he reminds me everyday those bonds can be stronger than that. _**Billy Darley, **_well he holds a much different concept. _

_He's furious and violently driven. His veins pop on their own and he makes mine feel as if they'd race out of my skin and catch on fire in vast proportions. He'll slam me into walls and yell in that husky warm voice. No remorse for his actions, no regrets for the lives he takes. He won't show any emotion and the feeling of him not caring phases me, but not enough to keep me away. He's everything I should run from. He's every danger that no one should clash with. But he makes me feel, as far away from day I was a little girl as the day that I was born. I can't stop my impulses of __**Billy Darley **__running through my veins. And I can't stop going back just to be swept off of my feet by the infamous __**Bobby Mercer**__._

_All I know now is that I can't stop what's happened and I can't keep my sister safe anymore. I don't know if I'll ever be able to resurface? But all I know is that I can't stop. And god I don't want to._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_**Innocence, **__something that one can't control._

_Heat__**, **__Both shocking and brand new._

Everything in life thus far hadn't been too big of a deal. That is until Kate and I both decided that we were done taking the bull shit of some big shot who thought his money was magically implied. **Joe Darley, **_someone that in a million years I never thought would be attracted to. Dark ungodly hair. Tall as hell. If there ever was someone that amazed me more it was Joe. He made me feel as if I shouldn't give into any pressures. So different from his older brother and the gang. He made it through his tragedy. Life was good with him. He made me feel like no other thing mattered. He was mean verbally at times. He lashed out in the sense of sexual appeal. But god he laid it on thickly. _

**Jack Mercer, **_he was everything Joe wasn't for me. My sister had been so wrapped up in the own fragile wrapping she kept tethered around me. __**Jack **__he made me feel as if I could do everything wrong and he's reward me with a long hott, heart racing kiss. He worked all of his angles in just the right way and wore his heart on his sleeve. He loved me like __**Joe**__ couldn't, but Joe gave me some fire __**Jack**__ wasn't producing yet. I knew I should stay away from __**Jack **__for his own good, but I couldn't stop. I was caught between the rebellious danger I craved for and the love and most intense mind/ physical set of my life. Which would take me over?_

---------------------------------------

So that was something new I decided to try. Hope you liked the new idea. I have a lot of stories that I created and some I haven't even written yet. But I seem to be better with _Death Sentence Fanfiction_. Maybe since this is a crossover I'll be ok with writing the Mercer's. Jack is very hard and I'm a little skeptical, but oh well that's part of being an author haha. Guess I'll have to wait and see what'cha you all think? R&R if you liked it please. :))) XXO-Kristen


End file.
